


The women who would be beautiful

by Naraht



Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian leaves Hilary for a younger woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The women who would be beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> A slightly expanded version of a commentfic written [for Moetushie](http://naraht.dreamwidth.org/589540.html?thread=6310116#cmt6310116) as part of the "Never will I ever" meme.

"Also she's eighteen and gorgeous," Hilary pointed out. 

Over the years she had watched as Julian's once fervent worship, fired with the zeal of the newly converted, had dwindled by degrees into the polite, nominal adherence of one who has grown up in the faith. Now she felt - so she told herself - almost unmoved by this final revelation. She had expected it for so long that it was a relief for it to have come at last.

"But that's not it," said Julian, after all these years still petulant at the fact that she could not read his mind. "That doesn't matter at all. She understands me; we have a deep spiritual bond."

This, thought Hilary, probably boiled down to the fact that the girl was willing to listen to Julian talk interminably about the theatre - something that she herself had stopped doing long ago.

"Of course," she said. "Her looks don't matter. Just like yours never mattered to me."


End file.
